


Manip: if the sky could dream, it would dream of dragons

by Kayryn



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hecate and her dragon ward, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manips inspired byhihoplastic‘s headcanon of Hecate and her dragon, Aithusa.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihoplastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. Lessons In How To Be A Dragon




	3. look, ma! no hands!




End file.
